Washed Away
by dtmbabe18
Summary: Abused Bella is swept into the ocean. She awakes and had no memory of anything at all when she is found by the Cullen family. Edward is a badass player, and she remembers only music. What happens when Bella's memories comes back to haunt her? Or will they
1. Day In, Day Out

**AN- I was at the beach one day, and some parts of this happened, and i got this idea for a story. The things that happened to me will be apparent, and I'll just point them out at the end again. I hope you all like it! And I'm sorry if I have bad spelling, I'm considering asking one of my readers for my other story, WInd on the Seas, to be my beta, but i wan to see how things work out for now.**

**The chapter title is a song title. If anyone guesses it, well, I don't know much much about cookies, but I'll mention you in the next chapter with the answer!**

**Song used in story (not chap title)- Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

* * *

**Washed Away- Chapter 1- Day In, Day Out**

"Come on, bitch, Charlie and I wanna go to the beach," my mother, Renee, snarled at me as I lay wrapped up in one old, ripped blanket on the ancient bed that had been in my family for generations. It would probably collapse soon, with me in it. I wouldn't mind. Death would be a relief from this torture that I live through.

Feeling the ratty blanket torn off of me, I sat up quickly and bolted out of my bedroom door, heading for the bathroom that was down the hall. One of the only rooms in the house with a lock.

My feet pounded on the floor in a panic as Renee registered what had happened and ran after me. Just as I closed the peach colored bathroom door, turning the knob and the lock in one swift motion, I both felt and heard Renee pounding into the door at a dead run.

Giving up the fight with the door, she growled, "Alright then, Isabella, get changed into a bathing suit and shorts and a tank top. We don't want to leave you home alone, now do we? We can't trust a little rat like you in a house all by yourself. You might do something to displease us. Put on those clothes I told you to, you need to look presentable for the public. Good for nothing, but you need to be good looking to represent us, you little shrew, witch….." Renee continued to cuss me out, taunting me as I could hear her give in completely and walk down the stairs that lead into the kitchen.

I let out a held breath in relief_. That was close. She almost made it in that time. _

My parents hate me. They're all into the drugs and drinking and stuff. Whenever they can, they take turns beating me. It all started the day I turned thirteen.

_Flashback_

_It was September 12. My 13__th __birthday. I barely had any friends to name, so my parents would always get me a little something and take me out for my birthday. _

_This year, they got into drinking and drugs. It was horrible. They were always yelling at each other or at me. Mostly me. _

_I was leaving school, smiling in anticipation of a great night and maybe a new present. My parents worked late every night, so I walked home on a regular basis. They were supposed to come home early today for me, though. Walking through my front door after the two mile hike, I called, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"_

_No one answered. But when I took a closer look, I saw the broken beer bottle on the hall floor. Shards of amber glass shimmered sinisterly in the sunlight. Suddenly, a shadow moved in the gloom. No lights at all but the sunlight that broke through the crystal glass windows illuminated the shape of someone moving towards me out of a dark corner. _

"_Hello, Bella. We have a surprise for you."_

_End Flashback_

That day, everything changed. When I had gotten home, my parents duct taped my mouth shut before I could even register what was happening. It was all so unexpected. They dragged me downstairs somehow, into the basement with no windows that I never went into and was hardly ever used. Then, the unthinkable happened. My mom, loveable, never hurt a fly Renee, stripped me down, and my gruff, shy dad, raped me.

It continued for years ever since. Whenever they were displeased with anything, they beat me. Carefully. They didn't want to leave a visible scar for the neighbors to ogle at. Occasionally, my dad came into my room at night with more duct tape. They'd cuss at me every time that they even saw me. This morning was just like any other that I'd had in the past four years.

Sighing, I peeled off my holey tee shirt and shorts to climb into a cold shower. I'd discovered that they could tell when I used hot water to shower, and then beat me for it. So I just take cold showers now. I'm sadly used to it.

Rubbing my strawberry shampoo into my tangled, dull brown hair soothed me. Whenever I was by myself, like in the shower, I could just let go and forget everything. I could let myself pretend things were like they used to be. It was a cruel joke I continuously played on myself. But it was one that never got old. I was able to lose myself.

I clambered out of the shower, drying myself off with an old, white towel briskly. Since there was no steam on the mirrors, I started to examine my face.

I have a pale ivory complexion. I could've been half albino. My dull brown eyes matched my dull brown hair that reached down half of my back in straight waves. Dark purple circles were under my eyes, giving me a look of the dead. I looked completely downtrodden and ugly and haggard. My parents always told me I was good for nothing and hideous. They must be right.

Reaching under the sink and into the wooden cabinets, I groped around for my bathing suit and the clothes that I kept in here for just these sort of mornings. Leaving the bathroom in nothing but a towel at all was a very bad idea. One of them might be outside waiting for me.

The bikini was completely black. It was tight and very form fitting, too, which was one reason that I tried to keep from wearing it. In the sunny state of California, though, it was kind of hard to not wear a bathing suit every once in a while.

Grudgingly, I pulled it on and looked in the mirror again. The midnight halter top hugged my chest, probably to make what I had look more appealing. Great. The bottoms were very low riding hipsters that hugged the curves of my hips. Laying flat on the bone to either side were black squares that held the hipsters together. If I wasn't always endangered by the crazy parents, I might actually have liked the suit.

My tank top went on next. It was a light blue cami that ended right above my belly button, leaving a few inches of space so that my hip bones were visible. My low rise jean shorts with button pockets hung of my waist loosely and where washed a lighter color, not quite white, but almost a green or yellow.

Grabbing the blow dryer, I started on my boring, straight, dull brown hair. Although it might take a half an hour to actually dry it, it gave me more time away from my tormentors. A sidebang that reached down past my chin covered the left side of my face almost completely, leaving my eye barely visible. It curved in a wave around my face, feather light.

Throwing on my black flip flops that I never wore, I opened the bathroom door again, and took a deep breath as I trod disconsolately down the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My parents were lazing around on the sunny beach off of the city of San Francisco where we lived in Cali. Stretched out on towels in the white sand, they laughed and talked as if our family was completely normal. Which, of course, it isn't.

"Bella," Renee called in a sickeningly sweet voice, "why don't you go do something? Go in the ocean or make a sand castle or something."

"Sure, mom," I said. Arguing with Renee now would just get me into huge trouble later.

I decided on digging a hole. I only had my hands to dig with but it would please Renee and Charlie.

I stripped down to my too revealing bikini, leaving my shirt and shorts in the sand forlornly. I had no visible scars from the numerous beatings because Charlie would always come up and give me an ointment that had been passed down for generations to prevent scarring. To me, it was a sick joke. There were no visible reminders or evidence of my demise. That didn't mean that there were no invisible scars, though. Oh no, I had way too many invisible scars to count.

I saw a few high school guys that looked to be seventeen, my age, turn to look as I stripped, but I paid no more attention and gave them no notice. They would stop staring at an ugly girl like me in a moment, anyway. I felt the hot sand burn my toes as I stared out into the ocean. Cool waves lapped at my feet, curling over my toes in caressing velvet. The sun was high overhead, glaring almost angrily over me. The seawater glistened in the sunlight, ripples breaking through the waves as white water surged up and flowed out onto the sand. The sky was a clear blue. The whole image felt serene, despite the angry sun. It was like a scene from a movie, where the two lovers kiss at the end as they stare out into the ocean after every horrible trial they endure is over and they're still together and happy.

I felt something hit my foot, and I looked down. A little purple bucket washed ashore and had smacked into me. I kneeled down to pick it up, and walked over to a spot in the sand far enough away from Charlie and Renee that they wouldn't hear me. Kneeling down again, I dug my hands into the itchy sand and started to dig. I alternated with the bucket to dig more quickly.

My hole was about three feet wide, and I dug deeper and deeper, letting my mind roam as my body relished the change in environment and the new work I was doing. Hours passed as the sun started to set over the ocean, changing the colors to blues, greens, oranges, purples, and bright reds. Still I dug deeper down, letting my emotions run wild. Every slap I endured, every painful night, every nasty word, every hurtful beating came out of me as I dug deeper yet, until I hit water. My height was about 5'4", and I could barely see out of the top of the hole. I'd worry about getting out when I actually needed to.

I felt every sour emotion that I had ever felt. The hurt of my parents' sudden change four years ago. The pain of broken bones and the numerous cuts I got. Feeling hair ripped out by its roots. Being nearly strangled as I felt my windpipe close as a crushing force smashed me into the wall by the throat and feeling the world go black at the lack of oxygen. Sleepless nights filled with terror as my mom and dad got drunk and high, then came up to "visit" me.

Anger and pain filled every fiber of my body. I took all of my anger out on the poor, defenseless sand. Then, I did something that I hadn't in a while. I started singing.

I had played the guitar for years, ever since I had turned nine, and still had one in my room. I'd always write my own songs about the events in my life, and my emotions about things. My parents forbade me to write anymore after my songs became so angry and desolate, which was after they stared with the drugs, but I still played my electric Fender Stratocaster without the amplifier by night, once Renee and Charlie were passed out. They probably let me keep it so that I was more agreeable sometimes.

It was one of those songs that I had been forbidden to play. But one of those that came straight from my heart.

_(Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams)_

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Messed up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

I sang my heart out, nearly in tears by the time I finished the song. My voice was rough and scratchy, but it didn't matter anyway. The emotions that I had while I wrote that song were still raging within me, just as strong as ever. Day in and day out I knew them. Hopelessness. Loss. Anger. Longing. Need. Pain. I knew those emotions better than I would have ever dreamed. To my infinite sorrow.

I was startled when I realized that I was chest deep in sand and water. My eyes widened and I started to panic. The water started rushing around me faster, and my eyes widened in even more horror as I realized that I had hit an underground current.

I tried futilely to climb my way back out, but the sand crumbled in my hands. "HELP! MOM! DAD!" When I called the parents, I stopped in shock. _Do I really want to go back to that life? No._

The water surged more furiously than I thought possible. The sand slipped more out of my grasp. Hungrily, what had before seemed like velvet clawed at me, dragging me like a monster dragging its prey back into its cave. A realization hit me, and I jolted in shock.

I didn't have to go back. I didn't have to go back to the endless pain. I could end it right here. No more pain. No more anger. No more Renee and Charlie. Just endless bliss.

I closed my eyes as the water swirled in anticipation. My fingers slipped a little more. I let out a final breath. And I made my choice.

I let go.

* * *

**How'd I do? Hit or miss? Oh, i dug a hole at the beach and it was almost six feet deep when i hit water. And I couldn't get out! My sister had to drag me out, funny. I'm forbidden from digging holes now becaus e of underground currents ;P I don't no much about abuse, so I'm leaving it a little sketchy for now. Sorry!**

**Please please please... REVIEW!! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!! **


	2. My Guardian Angel

**AN- Here's chapter 2! I know that the other chapter probably honestly scared some people, so I'm ending your horror quickly! **

**Song Title. Chapter 1- Day In, Day Out by Streetlight Manifesto **

* * *

**Washed Away- Chapter 2- My Guardian Angel**

EPOV

"Edward, where in hell are you going now?" my sister, Alice, asked, exasperated.

I sighed, annoyed at my annoying pixie sister. "I'm going to the beach, Alice," I replied, my voice snapping angrily.

"You sure? Because the last time you went somewhere, Mom and Dad had to bail you out of jail _again_."

The accusation bit into me a tiny bit as I was a little guilt riddled. "Alice, you know that I only ended up in jail because I was hanging with Tony, Benji, and Don. They were the ones that had the drugs in the car. It was Tony's car, anyway, I was just riding in it."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get yourself landed again this time, Edward. Mom and Dad won't want to have to bail you out again," was Alice's parting remark as I raced out the door.

Tony, Don, Benji, and I were going to the Forks beach today. We were less than ten miles away from the San Francisco beach, so we had the best water with the smallest crowds. It was perfect for the small town life that I was used to.

I ran from the magnificent white mansion that was my mom's pride and joy, and into one of my own safe havens: the garage. The garage, with my cars, and the soundproof basement were my hideaways when my life took those crazy turns that got me landed.

I punched in the electric code to open the garage, and then trod over to my bike.

That bike had to be one of my own pride and joys. It was a silvery, shiny black Skyjet CBR 125cc SPORTS. **(AN- pic on profile)** It was fast and deadly looking, matching me perfectly.

Grabbing my helmet, which was covered in red and black flames that licked around each other, I removed the cinderblock from under the back wheel. Kicking the metal kickstand, I leaped on and revved her up. She started with a satisfying purr of the engine.

I stood up on the foot spokes and sped out of my garage at 20 miles an hour from a standstill, down the winding forest path that led out of the meadow that our house was situated in, and onto the wide open road.

I love my motorcycle. Feeling the ground speed away beneath me, feeling every stick and stone fly behind me, with the wind racing past my face and tousling what small amounts of my bronze hair escaped its confinement in my helmet, which I adopted after I flew off and into a tree one rainy night, was one of the most exhilarating feelings that I had ever experienced.

I spun around when I reached the road, feeling the bike lean precariously, almost toppling me over and onto the blacktop, and then raced off into the town of Forks, following the main road past Don's empty house.

The guys were all waiting for me at Benji's house, Benji owning his own bike, and Don and Tony in Don's **2008 Corvette** Z06 of a sleek black with red strips over the hood **(AN- pic on profile)** that seated two, since Tony's car had been confiscated. The lights were on inside, but seeing as it was nine in the morning, it was mostly quiet. Having a loud, purring motorcycle roar down the street that early in the morning couldn't be making the local residents happy.

As I passed Benji's parents house, I revved my motorcycle extra loud, just to annoy them as I made my appearance. Passing, I saw the three of them sitting on the front porch laughing at something or other as they stood in the shade, hiding from the rising sun like vampires.

Taking another glance at them, I saw them all jump, startled beyond their wits end. Benji laughed, Don glared, and Tony gave me the middle finger as he snarled at me in that annoying way of his.

I cut the gas as I reached the end of the house, jerking the bike's handles around swiftly to face the opposite direction and I myself jerked to a standstill.

The guys all ran up to me as I removed my helmet from my windswept hair.

"Do you always have to make an entrance, Edward? When we hear a bike, it's generally you, so why always the extravagance?" Benji asked with a laugh. He was the most tolerant of my friends. Tony just glared as Don grinned at Benji's former commental question. It was rhetorical, but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Why? Because it seems to annoy Tony so much," I drawled snidely. Ducking under a swipe from Tony himself, I continued, "So, are we going or what? They've always got the hotties at the beach on days like these."

Don's grin stretched ever farther. I knew why. Every weekend that we went to the beach, he would trade looks with every hot girl at the beach until they all came over to flirt with him.

I had to give it to him, though; he was what the girls called a baby faced blondie. He had light blue eyes that made most girls go crazy, which was kinda funny but sickening to watch, with cornsilk straight blonde hair that hung in layers to his shoulders. Don was complete surfer in looks, and he was very easy going once you got to know him well enough. Get talking to combat, though, you better watch out. The guy could make pro wrestling if it wasn't for the dirty street tricks he couldn't resist adding in during any fight he was faced with.

"Oh, yes, please, man, for those babes," Don moaned in anticipation.

I couldn't resist a grin as even Tony let go of his foul mood as he thought about the ladies in skimpy bikinis. A dreamy glaze overcame his proud face framed by lank, greasy black hair that stuck up in odd tufts. His black eyes glazed along with the rest of his face. Tony's mind could get extremely dirty if left to its own devices, and a look into it might just make me puke.

"Ew, I really don't wanna see into Tony's mind right now, I might go blind," Benji joked, mock gagging. Benji had nothing to complain about, either; he got his fair share of ladies with his open easy smile, quick laugh, dark brown spikey hair, and gray eyes. All of my friends all got their own fair share of looks, so hearing them complain was always fun.

"Oh, shut up, Benji," Tony growled half heartedly as he glared back, with the dreamy look still plastered on his face.

"Well, you guys want them ladies?" I asked rakishly. "Well, then you better grab the car and the bike and move your asses onto the road, guys! You'll have to beat me to them!" With that, I yanked my helmet right back on and started to rev the engine, taking off down the street towards the beach with no warning whatsoever. Behind me, I could hear my friends all yelping in protest as they scrambled to their vehicles.

I let my senses take over me as I sped down the road, hearing the wind whistle in my ears as I raced at 50 miles an hour. After about a minute, I could hear Benji's bike start up. It was a nice Suzuki GSX650F sports bike, shiny and black **(AN- again, pic on profile). **_Oh, here they come_, I thought with relish. _A good race._

A few moments later, I saw the black Corvette out of the corner of my eye, and could hear the bike closing the distance behind me. Not to be outdone, I yanked the throttle, asking my baby for more. I shot foreword, leaving my boys in the dust.

They weren't quite done yet, though, and the entire trip consisting of the two bikes and the sleek sports car battling for dominance of the road. Twenty minutes later, when we pulled up off of the beach, Benji and I were neck and neck, with the car a few scant feet behind us. At least Don was considerate enough to try not to hit us.

I choked the acceleration, making the bike do a neat 180 as I parked in my regular spot. I even had taken spray paint and wrote out my name on the blacktop in spikey red writing. Edward Cullen.

Benji pulled up more traditionally next to me shouting, "Show off!"

I just laughed as Don and Tony parked to my right, and we headed down to the ocean.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A while later, the girls that we had been waiting for all showed up. Well, that the others had been waiting for. Three of them, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren had been jockeying for my attention for over two years, and every time I said no, it seemed to inflame and fascinate them even more. They were all airheads. If I wanted pleasure, all I had to do was make a small, suggestive movement, and they'd all come running. It was kind of sickening. Whatever my faults, I wouldn't do that to a girl. I don't think so, anyway. I've never been truly tempted. Sure, they look like Barbies, but the fake kind.

"Eddiekins!" they all screeched as they tripped over themselves to latch into me as they all glared at each other. I groaned silently. I hated those stupid nicknames and this annoying fascination with me. They're voices were all sickeningly sweet and disturbing as they tried to be seductive. Key word: _tried._

As their antics and attentions kept getting more and more annoying, I knew it was only a matter of time before I blew and either yelled at or smacked one or all of them. Don saw that, too.

He walked up to me, trying to be discreet, as his own crowd watched him out of the corner of their eyes, and he said quietly, "You should probably leave before you blow a gasket, dude. That wouldn't be too pretty."

I glared at him, but sighed and nodded. He was right. "Fine. I'll be back in a while. I'm going for a walk. Don't let them follow me, please," I was finally begging. If they did, I'd probably kill them, and apologize to their parents later. That'd be a fun legal clean up.

Turning abruptly, I started lightly jogging down the beach, my bare feet digging into the sand steadily as the ocean lapped at me as I passed. I had left my tight black guinea tee in the sand as I cooled my mind off in just my deep blue swimming trunks.

I jogged until I reached the jetty to clear my mind. I was just past the rock walkway, slick with rising seawater, and about to turn back, when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Half in and half out of the water, just a few scant inches away from one very sharp rock, was a sea soaked, broken girl. A broken, _beautiful_ girl.

Although she was soaked to the bone, she was undoubtedly beautiful. She had long, rich chocolate hair that streamed down her back and over her shoulders and torso as she lay twisted and haggard on her back in the surf. Auburn highlights accentuated her ivory skin and her pale, almost an unhealthy white, lips, the bottom fuller than the upper. Her curves suited her body perfectly. She had to be one of the most amazingly beautiful creatures that I'd ever seen.

Then the broken part set in. All over her flawless face were deep cuts and gashes that riddled her entire body from head to toe. Blood streamed from numerous gouges in her skin. Dried blood was caked into her hairline and what was left of the midnight bikini that lay flat against her broken, motionless form. One huge scrape stretched across her face from one cheekbone to her round, stubborn looking chin, which may just leave a scar. Her left leg looked to be twisted at an impossible angle, bent underneath the other one. Her eyes were closed, but the skin around them was bruised. Other huge bruises, from the size of pebbles to fists, mottled her entire body, riddling her an inky black and blue in random splotches. Her entire left side was one huge bruise, from her collarbone to her hip. The form fitting bathing suit was irreparably ripped in many places.

Taking a closer look, I almost stopped breathing as my breath hitched. Because she wasn't. Or didn't seem to be.

I stooped over the beautiful, broken angel as horror overtook me. This heart stopping madness seemed so surreal. Suddenly, I leaped into action. Stumbling over the slippery, jagged rocks, I knelt carefully beside her, putting one hand over her mouth and my head to her chest.

I sighed in momentary relief. Rattling, rasping breaths came from her mouth, and a thumping sound, weak and almost undefined, beat inside her chest. Carefully, I pulled a piece of green, stringy seaweed from her hair, thick with salt water and caked with sand.

Who are you, angel? What ever could have happened to someone so beautiful to have fate smash them onto a beach, inches from death, almost literally, with those jagged boulders, leaving you bruised and broken? What is your story?

With one hand, I gently caressed her face. Her delicate, papery skin gave way beneath my soft touch.

Oh, no, crap, she's majorly dehydrated! I don't know how long she'd been in the water, but it was too long. She needed fresh water. Fast. These injuries need to be tended to, as well. That leg looks broken, and the whole left side of her body looks partially crushed.

Very, very gingerly, I took my hand, and felt along the mammoth bruise that was the left side of her body. Her skin felt like mush, like when you left a peach out in the sun too long and it started to turn to goo. For a bruise to be that horrifically colored and textured, there had to be some major force behind whatever caused it. Probably the ocean.

I didn't want to leave her for even a second, but my phone was in my shirt, and I was only in my blue swimming trunks. Standing, I peered out over the jetty to see if my friends were still visible. They were, if only just.

_Damn, how am I going to get her home? Carlisle can treat her, but I brought my motorcycle_!

Whatever, I'll deal with that when I'm actually back _at_ the motorcycle.

I took another long look into the mystery angel's haggard but beautiful face. She was like the sun to me. Her eyes were closed as I ran my fingers lightly over her jawbone, chin, the straight shape of her nose, her perfectly sculpted lips, and over her closed, lavender eyelids, feelings the tickle of her sandy eyelashes. Her skin felt icy cold, and she felt very, very breakable.

Trying not to jostle her too much and cause her more pain, I slid my arms into the sand under her as the waves started to engulf her again. White foam crashed over her feet as I gently pulled her up and into my arms. Her head lolled back as gravity pulled at her, and I stared into her sightless gaze before breaking into a quick, steady walk back up North.

She bounced lightly in my arms as my toes sunk deeper into the sand than before, her hair falling in think waves almost to my knees. She so was thin! She felt almost half staved and just as breakably fragile. Her ribs were sticking out at a scary amount. Despite the rest of the seaweed and the shells that were tangled up in her hair and the remains of the bikini (which covered barely what it was supposed to), she was just skin and bones, weighing no more than 100 pounds at most.

She was still gushing blood from the injuries. Taking another quick glance at her face to check her breathing, I saw her twitch uneasily in her unconscious state. I gasped as her eyes fluttered quickly once, and then stayed closed. I heard a soft, painful groan break free from the back of her throat.

I sped up again. She needed medical help fast. Within ten minutes of walking and looking at the angel, I saw my friends come back into view.

Benji was the first to spot me as he chatted with some other California blondes. "Hey, Edward, where ya been? I was getting' kinda worried here."

I didn't even bother to respond, I just sped up as he got closer. Once he was close enough to see what I was carrying in my arms, I saw he jaw drop and his eyes bug out. I couldn't blame him; aside from being the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (including my best friend's sister, and brother's girlfriend, Rosalie), she was being carried across a beach looking half dead. Which she just might be.

_No, you are not allowed to think like that, Edward. She'll be fine soon_, I hoped fervently. I knew I would feel it tenfold if she wasn't fine.

"What the- Edward, what the hell happened?" Benji exclaimed, getting Tony's and Don's, not to mention the annoying sluts', attention.

Tony jogged over with Don close behind him, concerned looks plastered all over their faces. When they saw who was in my arms, they both gasped as their eyes, too, widened in shock and horror as they fully assessed the girl.

Don approached me first, gently fingering the side of her face. "Edward. What happened? Who is she?"

I ducked my head to look into her face again. "I really don't know who she is, Donny. I was going for a jog, like I said, and once I got past the far fishing jetty, I saw her washed up in the surf, just a few inches away from the rocks. She's barely breathing and dehydrated; I need to get her to my dad as soon as possible. He'll be able to help her." My voice was unnecessarily coarse as an image of her lying, dead, flashed through my mind involuntarily.

Benji jumped into action, grabbing the pile of clothes that we had strewn all over the powdery white sand. "Tony! Ride with me on my bike home! Don, either you take her to the Cullen's house, or take Edward's bike back!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, please. Don, do you mind if I take her to my house in your car?"

Don shook his head, saying, "Sure thing, man. I'll go back with your bike."

From the clothes pile, Benji grabbed the shiny keys for the bikes and Corvette, tossing them into the air. Don snatched them in midair, tossing the Suzuki bike key back to Benji after a moment and laying the car keys over the girl's bashed stomach gingerly as he could, since I obviously had my hands full.

I carried her as quickly as I possibly could towards the sleek black car, hitting the little silver button to unlock it. Walking to the far side, I easily opened the door and slid her gently, _gently_ into the car in one swift movement. She hit the black, soft leather seat with a light thud, and her head lolled back again. I reached out quickly to steady her, and then closed the door, leaping right over the hood of the car in haste, my hands cartwheeling me perfectly. It's a good thing I'm agile. I heard the bikes start next to me as I yanked the drivers' side door open and looked into her battered face again as I started the car up, the keys already in the ignition as I slammed the door for all I was worth. Admittedly, it's not much, but I needed to help her.

I don't know who you are, beautiful, broken angel. I don't know how anyone could deserve this happening to them. The horrors to put you through such injury had to be devastating. If you were swept out to sea, it's a miracle that you're still alive at all. I will promise you this, though, whoever you are: whatever happens now, gorgeous angel, I will forever be your guardian.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Hit or miss? Is the horror gone or intesified? Writing/ grammer errors? Please please please review!**


	3. Dont Shoot Please! Author's Note

**Authors Note! **

**I'm so sorry please don't kill me! *crawls out **_**very**_** nervously from behind the couch as I wait for the gun shots to go off and the angry readers with pitchforks chase me to the brink of death* I know that it's been months since I last updated for either of my unfinished stories, ****Wind on the Seas**** and ****Washed Away****, but life's been so incredibly insane that its almost literally painful =P school started and field hockey started and the daily drama started, so my life's kinda been a train wreck for the past few months. I'm so incredibly sorry for my readers having to wait this long, but I wanted to get this out: I've decided to rewrite ****Wind on the Seas****, at least for sentence structure and grammer, but also for some of the insanely stupid ideas and pointless and uninteresting plot twists. My laptop crashed two weeks back, so I lost all of my work, but I got it back through internet =P so, I can still keep some of the original works if anyone so desires, expect for chapter 1, which I can't change back *oopsies* it'll take me some time, but I hope to start getting some of my old chappies redone and up. And for the record, I have up to chapter 12 written out, I believe, on paper, so they still need to be typed and edited, etc, but I DO have them written!!! As for ****Washed Away****, I'll fix up some horrifying problems I realized I had with it, and try to put it up as soon as possible, the same as with ****Wind****. Just please please please don't shoot and be patient for a little while longer… I'm SO sorry for this HUGE delay =[**


End file.
